<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>surprisingly nice by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121697">surprisingly nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dukat and Meru [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, F/M, Fluff, Screenplay/Script Format, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meru is getting mixed signals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat/Kira Meru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dukat and Meru [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. F*** it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C-computer<br/>M- meru<br/>D- Dukat<br/>T- T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M tried not to leave their quarters. Her heart was still heavy after the months of separation from her family, but she knew but she knew D was seriously against the occupation of Bajor, he would prefer what he called a merging of the two cultures. He also notes that it wouldn’t work because Bajor needs its dear prophets as much as Cardassia needs its hot weather.</p><p>The workers on the station hate her. She represents bajorans letting their people suffer. She soothes that thought knowing he means them no harm and she has some awareness of what her people are suffering through and tries to send aid in the right direction.</p><p>She doesn’t see him with any hate or violent tendencies but when she hears the guards discuss his actions or the stories told by the workers, she can only hope they are greatly exaggerated. Maybe he’s tense. Maybe she needs some release too. The last time was surprisingly nice. Worst case scenario she is released back to her family, best case scenario, it’s the best night of her new life.</p><p>The room is set. She’s organised a fabulous meal, done her hair in a particularly poofy fashion (knowing bajoran differences get his attention), sprayed cardassian scents about the room and wear her loosest outfit. He once complimented the fit as it made her look even smaller than she already was. Something about that made him feel bigger maybe. She didn't know what got cardassians going, or what got him going specifically. Now she patiently waits for him to get home.</p><p>Not long into her book the door swooshed open. Upon her first gaze, he’s spattered in blood.<br/>D: I know how this looks. I will wash.<br/>M watches him shamefully make his way to the bathroom. He stops.<br/>D: Is that your perfume?<br/>M nods<br/>D: It’s nice.<br/>D takes notice of her outfit and the settings on the replicator.<br/>D: Planning something? I hope it’s not an assassination. I’ve already dodged one of those today.<br/>M is stunned as he numbly washes someone's blood off his face and gets out of his uniform.<br/>M: I was thinking we could eat dinner and get cosy?<br/>D: That's a nice surprise.<br/>D is changing into something more casual. <br/>D: Are you hungry now or?<br/>M: We could catch up while we eat. I want to know how your day’s gone.<br/>D raises an eyebrow. She realises how that sounds under these circumstances<br/>He sits with her and they eat some concoction of Cardassian food and Bajoran food mixed on a plate. He doesn’t mind Bajoran food as much as she minds Cardassian food. It’s usually sour or spikey or tough to chew. Even the drinks seem to bite back. He is aware of this and compromises with her more often than not. She's appreciative of this on a daily basis.<br/>M: So .. the ur .. blood?<br/>D: Huh? Oh. Its a very violent affair. Not something I think I should share<br/>He keeps eating<br/>D: What about you my dear? Did you finish that embroidery?<br/>M: No, but that seedling has finally taken the new soil<br/>D: I'm glad.<br/>She can only imagine what happened out there. Was it his fault? Did it have anything to do with the assassination attempt? Whose blood was it? Did she want to know? To set her mind at ease she assumed after the perpetrator was caught, his arrest was a little messy. That will do it for now.<br/>D: I like your new hair style. Did you do it yourself?<br/>M: I actually did.<br/>D: If you ever want to order a hairdresser, we can bring in a Bajoran stylist?<br/>M is flattered. Cardassian hairdressers don’t have a great array of styles.<br/>M: I might take you up on that.<br/>D smiles. He only wants her happy. He plays innocent to protect her but he knows exactly what she's going through. She's not the first and probably won't be the last. The meal finishes and she downs her wine. He watches in amazement with his own glass of Kanar.<br/>D: Are you alright M?<br/>M: Yep, just .. tense<br/>D carefully puts down the glass. He maintains eye contact<br/>D: If I can get you something …?<br/>M stares into his eyes searching for some hint of lust. She knows he picked up the cues laid down. He won’t take the bait until she’s expressed explicit consent. She hates these games. Are they a Cardassian thing?<br/>M: Is this a Cardassian thing?<br/>D: Is what a Cardassian thing?<br/>He looks genuinely confused<br/>M: THIS. I know you’re picking up what I’m putting down, but you make no move. Why?<br/>D: You’ve heard the rumours. I don’t want to be viewed as that kind of person. You are free to do as you wish and request what you don't have. I will not take away that freedom in any aspect of your life with me.<br/>He sounds angry. She doesn't know if she should be angry that he's trying to protect his image or blush as he wants this decision to rest purely on her shoulders.<br/>M: How do Cardassians .. hint?<br/>D: You're the first to ask me that-<br/>Bullshit<br/>D:- Cardassians argue. They show interest by complaining and verbally .. dominating the discussion<br/>M is intrigued<br/>M: So what happens if you have a disagreement with someone you're not interested in?<br/>D: You keep your composure and enforce your will on them<br/>M is silently excited by the idea of couples not offering chocolate and flowers, but aggressive banter and blood pumping honesty.<br/>D: I know you people prefer a more gentle approach-<br/>M: show me<br/>D: Excuse me?<br/>M: Argue with me. I want to see this<br/>D: Anything you ask my dear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anything you ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cardassians argue?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stands and walks her to the bedroom. He’s actually telling the truth about this. Cardassian set the mood by frustrating each other. He sits her on the bed.<br/>D: If this isn’t working for you, stop me. Ok?<br/>M nods in fascination. This must really rial them up.<br/>D: Pick something that bothers you. That really winds you up and I’ll play the part of disagreeing.<br/>M suddenly can't think of anything that really annoys her. The occupation? Her family living in a cave? Casual complaining just happens. Then again how lovely is it that to show her this side of cardassian life he will take the opposing position on a debate of her choosing. Stay focused. What is really annoying?<br/>M: You won't get offended?<br/>D: That would be the point of an argument my dear<br/>He's not wrong<br/>M: Your stupid uniforms.<br/>D: Keep going<br/>M: Firstly, the colours. Why oh why would you have a uniform that is black and grey when your skin and hair and black and grey. Is cardassia black and grey? Which brings me to another point -<br/>D’s ridges are turning a darker grey. His breathing is out of time. His hands curling into fists<br/>M: Why the stupid barrel chest? It makes you look stiff and has no purpose whatsoever<br/>D: Please keep going<br/>His voice is shakey. Something is obviously happening here<br/>M: I’ll bet you can't put your elbows together or raise your arms above your head while wearing it.<br/>D: At least my people have uniforms<br/>M Can see his pupils are dialating. He's really enjoying this<br/>M: My people would rather fight naked than wear your unimaginative-<br/>She is pinned to bed. He's not stopping her<br/>M: Rubbery-<br/>He pulls her hand down to his crotch, he’s everting. That’s a signal<br/>M: -useless pieces of equipment-<br/>He kisses her and she drags himself over her. His excitement is all she needed. She can hear his shallow breathing right by her ear<br/>M: *whispering* ready when you are<br/>She gasps with pleasure as he starts the act with some force. She really has started something he probably hasn’t experienced in some time. As he keeps going she can only think about how his fascination with bajorans has meant sacrificing so many little aspects of cardassian life. Food. language. Foreplay. He lifts up onto his wrists. The extra pressure was exhilarating. He knows this is better for her. She has played his game and will continue it for her.</p><p> She thrusts her head back and he slows down to read her body language. She looks back up at him curious about the change in pace. She is fine. The worry in his face reads like a book. She fixes this by gripping his neck ridges. His hands clench and he speeds up. Message read loud and clear.<br/>After a few minutes, she's sure he has to be near finishing. She wraps her arms around him bringing him chest to chest. They lock eyes. He slides his own arms under her shoulders and holds on tight. In case he didn't get the memo, she gently nibbles one of his neck scales.<br/>D: Yes please<br/>His pace and breathing become rapid and deep. She enjoys it before ending it quickly with the bite he loves so much. Just like last time. He remains tense, almost pulsating frozen in time. He shudders and breathes a sigh of relief. He relaxes and she gently removes her teeth, once again stuck in his skin. This time he sits up before his unusual cardassian member hides away. She watches it this time. It curves upward into him.<br/>D: Did that answer your question?<br/>M: Hm?<br/>D: Cardassians argue .. incase you ever fancy one of the guards<br/>M chuckles and he laughs but looks like he’s about to pass out. He lays with her.<br/>D: I’m not usually this tired ..<br/>M: Probably the meal<br/>D weakly smiles appreciating that she didn’t mention his age or call him fat. She lays with him under the sheet. <br/>M: Is it warm enough for you?<br/>D: Can you handle 25 degrees at the moment?<br/>He’s finally caught his breath<br/>M: Sure. C, raise temperature<br/>He’s very relaxed, running his fingers through her hair.<br/>D: I'm sorry you didn't receive much attention that time<br/>M: It’s ok. You've resolved some curiosities of mine.<br/>D: I assume there's more<br/>M: Of course<br/>D: Care to mention them?<br/>M takes a moment to phrase this question correctly<br/>M: That gap .. under your urm ..<br/>D: yes?<br/>M: What's that for?<br/>D: What do you think it's for?<br/>M: I would assume other men- but being gay is illegal on cardassia.<br/>D: open homosexuality is illegal yes, but it can be used by a partner.<br/>M is now suddenly very curious<br/>M: so it's like a va-<br/>D: -don't say it. It's very emasculating<br/>M is debating between challenging him or encouraging the use of it<br/>D: I know what you're going to say, and no, don't even think about it<br/>Next time, she’ll get him next time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>